The Black Tattoos
by MikuAkatsuki
Summary: A seemingly rogue ninja finds her way back to a lost love from the Leaf Village, but is being chased after by many villages, including the organization by the name of Akatsuki. She must either fight off this "peaceful" cause or join them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Sometimes, I wish I could just disappear into the wind like smoke._ She thinks to herself. She sits in a tree, looking down at an almost lifeless body that's bruised and smashed up from their fight. Slowly, she exhales smoke from her lungs and puts out her cigarette on the tree branch next to her. She jumps down with grace, feet barely missing the poor man's face. Crouching down, she turns his face towards her.

He takes a shallow breath, "Who….are you?" The man stares into her pure gray eyes, hoping to receive the answer to his final question.

Face unflinching, she opens her mouth to grant his last wish. "I am Kaya." She places her hand on his chest, above the heart. "Goodbye." He gasps in pain as he feels his life slipping into her fingertips. Her hand glows bright silver as lines escape from his chest and onto her skin. She closes her eyes as pain starts running up her arm and through-out her body. After just a few seconds, he exhales the last of air that was in him, and lies limp.

Kaya rises and dusts off her pants. "I guess it's time to see what this one looks like." She unbuttons her shirt to reveal a multitude of black marks all over her body, appearing to be tattoos. A tiger lies above her heart, still red from just appearing. She re-buttons her shirt and starts walking back down the path towards a village.

"I really hate it when people get in my way."

Walking down the path, she remains thoughtless, her black boots silent against the dirt path. She takes a deep breath, "This is what I have to do." She looks down at her feet, "What I'm meant to do." Suddenly she stops, her head snapping up. "Show yourself!"

The forest remains still for a couple seconds, then out from behind a tree, a figure in a black cloak with red clouds appears onto the path. "I've been watching you, Kaya." He stands to face her, "Join the Akatsuki."

Kaya stands staring at the hunched figure before her, eyes narrowed.

"Don't keep me waiting for an answer."

"I have no answer for the likes of you. Now if you'd please, step out of my way." Kaya spoke assertively, but still he stood in front of her.

"I am Sasori, one of the many members of the Akatsuki. We need you as a weapon. Come with me and see. You'd be treated better than the Leaf ever treated you."

"I am not a weapon!" She clenched her fists. "I am nothing to you or to anyone else! Step out of my way or I will move you myself!" Kaya stares down the one named Sasori. In her mind, she's wishing she doesn't have to move him.

Sasori stands his ground. "I hate to be kept waiting."

Kaya takes a deep breath and stands up straight. "I see." She disappears. Sasori's eyes go wide, he looks to see where she had gone. "Then you die." She takes a tonto made of chakra and send it through his back and out through his heart. He gasps with pain and amazement.

"How….did you know?" His breaths get more and more shallow with every passing second. Kaya presses her lips against his ear, making sure that he hears her.

"I told you I'm not a weapon." She sinks the glowing blade deeper. "I'm just better." A tear rolls down her cheek, concealed from Sasori. "Better than you can ever be. Goodbye." She then pushes chakra through the blade to make it expand and kill Sasori in an instant. She lets his body fall to the ground, Hiruko breaking off from his body.

Kaya stands on the path with her head down, tears falling from her face, wetting the ground below her. "I really hate it when people get in my way."

He awakens with a gasp. A boy around the age of 16 sits up in bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Red marks lead down his face, he places his head in his palms, knowing he has to get up and set out on missions.

He gets dressed in his black jacket and pants, and heads towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and wish his mother and sister a safe journey on their missions. A loud bark echoes through the house and heavy foot falls shake the floor.  
>"Akamaru! Good morning!" The large white dog jumps on top of the boy and licks his face. The boy giggles, "Yes, yes I know. Let's grab food and see what lousy D-Rank missions we have today." The dog named Akamaru barks with agreement.<p>

"Why good morning, Kiba! Sleep well?" A woman with similar red marks along her cheeks asks the boy in black.

"I guess you can say that. Akamaru is starting to snore more than usual." Kiba states while looking down towards Akamaru. The dog snickers and continues to his food. "How about you, Mom?" Kiba picks up an apple and peels it with a Kunai.

"Well I slept. As much as I can say." She giggles and smiles, fangs showing like the rest of the family. A few minutes pass as Kiba cuts his apple and eats it. "Kiba," his mother starts, hesitating. "There's something I need to tell you." Kiba stops mid-bite and puts down his apple. Akamaru raises his head in worry.

"Don't tell me someone's hurt."

"Oh no, no, no! Nothing like that! Sorry, should have said that differently." She smirks, but it quickly fades. "Do you remember a girl from the Academy? She graduated with you."

Kiba looks confused at this question. "Well of course, there were a lot of girls there."

She sits down at the table with Kiba and looks at him in the eye. "A different girl." She takes a few breaths before continuing. "Kaya." Kiba stops breathing and gawks at his mother.

"Please don't speak of her. You know why."

"I know, I'm sorry for bringing her up. But I need to let you know-"

"No!" Kiba slams his fists against the table and stands up. "There is nothing you can say that'll make it any better! She's never coming back! Just leave her be!"

She stands up and yells over the boy. "She's alive!" Kiba stops. His eyes go wide.

"You lie." He stands breathless.

She walks over to Kiba and puts a hand on his shoulder. "No. They found an Akatsuki member dead on the path heading out of the land of fire. Her chakra was read there. He was killed by her ability."

Slowly, Kiba shakes his head. "No. It could have been someone else's. She's not the only one-"

"Yes Kiba. It was hers. I know what this means to you. That's why I told you before Lady Hokage did. She wants to speak with you." She grabs his face and looks at him deeply. "About her. She wants to bring her back."

Kiba gasps. "Bring her back? Here? To the village?"

"Yes." She speaks softly. "She belongs here. She's still a Leaf Village ninja. She needs to come home."

"No. She's not the person to take orders. She won't come back just because the Hokage says she has to." Kiba keeps shaking his head slowly. His mother can't see it, but all the old emotions he had for her came flowing back into him. Knowing the girl that he once loved never did die takes him to the edge of crying. But he stays strong and holds in his emotions.

"I know that, Kiba. But you need to go talk to Lady Hokage. She has a mission for you and wants to know more about Kaya. Okay?" She rubs his back. "Will you be okay?" He stands still for a few moments, gathering all of what just happened in the past few minutes, soaking it all up and letting it set into his mind. "Kiba?" His mother asks with a worried face.

Kiba snaps back to reality. "I'll be fine! It's not like she matters to me or anything. I thought she was dead for the past 3 years. Nothing's changed but that she's alive. I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry. I'll go talk to Lady Hokage and set out on missions." He grabs his pouch and straps it on. "Akamaru, let's get going." The large dog barks and follows Kiba out the door.

As the boy walks through the town of the Village hidden in the Leaves, he hears laughter all around him, but it sounds so distant. Memories of him and Kaya fill his brain as he walks slowly. Akamaru confused since Kiba usually rides on the dog's back like a horse. Kiba's toes dragging along the ground with each step. _She didn't die...we were all so sure that she was gone...How did she live?_ He thought to himself.

Kiba stops by the park and sits under a tree, Akamaru lying down next to him. "Hey, Akamaru," The dog lifts his head and perks up his brown ears, "You remember Kaya, right?" Akamaru yelps in surprise, letting Kiba know he does remember the girl. "Yeah, she loved you. Always petting you and sneaking you jerky." Akamaru smirks and licks his lips with the memory. Kiba laughs, enjoying the memory other than cringing. Kiba rests his hand on Akamaru's head. "It looks like she's still around. Hopefully she'll come home, soon." He looks down, confusion over his face. "But...where has she been these past three years? She's been training. But," He gazes up at the clouds as if to ask the sky and the gods, "Where has she been training. And who with?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaya runs from the sight of Sasori up into the highest tree nearest her. Once at the top, she shakily lights up another cigarette and slowly drags in the smoke. Kaya sits on a single tree branch and steadies herself with her left leg hugged to her chest. She breaths deeply and starts to remember her past more than before after she killed. "I don't want to remember anymore." She closes her eyes and slaps her hands over head. "I want to forget! Get out of my head! I don't belong to you! Just stay away!" She then sprints from branch to branch towards the edge of the forest. Her cigarette still lies on the branch where she was sitting, balancing on the edge of falling off. For a brief moment, it seems it's resistant from the gravity pulling at it so desperately. Then with a slight gust of wind, it falls off into the deep darkness of the under-brush.

An hour later, Kaya found a cave and got a small fire going. It already began raining outside, and soon started pouring. _I can't get more firewood right now. It's raining too much. All of it's probably soaked by now._ She sits down in front of the fire, her back resting against the wall of the cave. She hugs her knees close to her chest. "Why can't I forget it? It's been years. Three years since escaping him." She grimaces in pain and sends her hand grasping her left shoulder. "No." Her breathing goes shallow to keep from the pain taking over. "I can't let myself turn into that thing again. No." After a few minutes, the pain goes down to a tolerable level. Kaya stands and walks to the mouth of the cave. She stares outside at the pouring rain. "I lost someone dear to me because you. I haven't seen him in so long, yet these memories are still here. I can see his face so vividly." Kaya wipes away a tear that began falling down her cheek. "I won't let you win, Orochimaru. I'm going to kill you."

"Hey, Kiba! What are you doing?" Kiba opens his eyes to find a blonde boy inches away from his face, smiling.

Kiba screams loudly and jumps up. "Naruto! Why are you in my face? Get away!" he pushes Naruto away from him and dusts himself off. Akamaru sniffs Naruto.

"Looks like you fell asleep in the park. I came to find you. Grandma Tsunade sent me. She's been looking for you." Naruto rubs the back of his head while talking. "Something about some girl you know." Kiba looks up and glares at Naruto for bringing her up. "Was she like you're girlfriend or something? Oooh! Kiba! I didn't know! So what's she like? Is she pretty? Can she kick some ass?"

Kiba growls and punches Naruto, sending him five feet from where he was standing. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about." Kiba starts walking towards the Hokage's office. "Just leave me alone."

Naruto sits on the ground, wide-eyed. "Kiba…"

Kaya sits on the ground, again. This time thoughts of one person fills her mind. "I wonder how the Leaf Village is doing." She sighs and leans her head on the cave wall. "I wonder how he's doing." Slowly, Kaya closes her eyes and drifts into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, her sleep is all but restful.

_Where am I? Am I dead?_ Her eyes open slowly to the bright sun. She brings up her hand to block the rays, trying to look around. _Did I die? _

"Kaya!" She jumps at the sound of her name. "Kaya…what are you doing?" A silhouette of a boy is in front of her.

She stares wide-eyed. "Are you an angel? Did I really die?" Laughter breaks out from the shadowed figure.

"Of course not! You were blown back from the blast of the paper bomb and fell down. You hit your head against a rock." As he moved closer, his face became clear to her. "I've been sitting here waiting for you to wake up." He smiles at her, eyes so bright.

"Kiba-kun. You-" Her heart raced at the sight of him. "You waited for me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Kiba cocked his head to the side like a puppy in question.

"Nothing, nothing! Just me being weird again!" she giggles nervously. "Never mind me!" Kaya still sits on the ground, she looks around to see the trees still lit up by the sun with an orange glow. "How long have I been out?"

Kiba also looks at the trees, admiring the sight. "Not too long. About two hours."

"Two hours?" Kaya stands up quickly, knocking Kiba on his back. "What about everyone else? Where did they go? Oh no! I'll get into trouble for being asleep this long! And Kiba, you too for waiting for me! Oh no! I can't believe I let this happen! What am I going to do?" Kiba gets up and quickly spins her around. She trips and falls into Kiba's arms.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad is going to happen." Kaya stares into Kiba's eyes, both of their hearts beating quick. "I promise…I'll always protect you."

Kaya screams at the top of her lungs and sits up quickly. Breathing hard and shallow, she looks around her to find herself still in the cave. She looks down at her hands and realizes she was only dreaming. "It wasn't real." She looks out of the cave to see that the sun just started rising, all the trees in the forest turning orange in the sun's glow. Kaya looks back down to her hands resting in her lap. She brings her hands up to her face, drops her head and cries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shizune! Come in here! Now!" The blond woman sits at her desk covered in papers. Folder after folder is filled with miscellaneous missions for the Jonin and Chuunin of the Leaf Village. The door to her office bursts open.

"Yes Lady Tsunade? What's wrong?" The black haired woman hurries to Tsunade's desk, wide eyed.

Without lifting her head, "Where's Kiba? I called for him in the morning and it's already late in the afternoon."

"I don't know where he is. I'm sorry. Do you want me to send out someone to find him?"

"No. Let him show up by himself. He better come today." Then there's a knock at the door. "Come in! And it better be good!" The door slowly opens.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I dozed off in the park on the way here." Kiba walks to Tsunade's desk, Shizune goes to stand next to her, watching Kiba. Akamaru follows and sits down next to Kiba.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you." She sits back in her chair, her golden eyes steady on his face. "I need to ask you some questions about the missing girl. Since I wasn't here when she was, I know nothing about her. So," she folds her hands on her stomach. "How did she disappear?"

Kiba takes a deep breath, trying to keep his eyes on Tsunade's. "Her team went out on a mission to the Village of the Sand to deliver papers from the Third. She was in Team 5. Half way there," Kiba lowers his eyes at the memory of her. _This is harder to do than I thought. But thinking about her…_ "They were jumped. They tried to fight off the ninjas, but they killed their sensei and took Kaya." Kiba's heart jumped with speaking her name. _I wish I could have helped. I promised._ "The other two in her team were knocked out and couldn't fight anymore. When they woke up, they brought back the Jonin and reported that she was taken."

"So then the Third just assumed she was dead?"

"Well, the two in her team were knocked out and their captain was killed before they found out what happened to her. Only her forehead protector was left behind. When they came back and told us what happened I left to try and track her, but I couldn't find her scent anywhere. It was completely erased. Akamaru couldn't even find her." The dog whines and lies down in disappointment.

Tsunade's eyes stays on Kiba the whole time, listening intently to Kiba speak. "I see." She sits up and rests her hands on her desk. "Do you and Akamaru still remember her scent?"

Both Kiba and Akamaru's eyes go wide. "Why?"

"Because, Kiba, I want you two to find her and bring her back."

"Why don't you send out the two that were on her team? They worked with her for months together!"

"Because they don't know her as well as you!" She slams her fists on her desk making Shizune jump in fear.

Kiba stands with his eyes full of surprise. Akamaru looks up towards Kiba, waiting for him to speak. _I don't know if I can do this. She thinks I can…but can I?_

Tsunade's face relaxes a little bit. "How about this, I'll send you on a D-rank mission for right now so you can come up with a plan to try and find her. She's moving around in this area so her scent and Chakra will stay around for a few days. I'll assemble a team and send you out on a rendezvous mission. I'll brief you tomorrow on what you and your team will be doing. Until then, relax."

Kiba stands motionless for a moment until Akamaru nudges him with his nose against Kiba's leg. Kiba shakes his head, "Yes. Thank you, Lady Hokage." Kiba slowly turns around and walks out the door with Akamaru. Once they get outside, Kiba falls against a tree around the back of the building. He slides down the tree, and lets his face fall into hands. Akamaru wines next to Kiba. "Akamaru," he closes his eyes tight. "I don't know if I can do this! I just don't know!" he grimaces and lets a few tears fall from his eyes as Akamaru rests his big head on Kiba's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaya walks outside of the cave and looks to the horizon. "Pretty day." Her face looks sad as she looks at the clouds. "I have to wait for Rin to get back before I start heading out again." She grimaces and holds her shoulder. "Damn it, Orochimaru!" She sits down along the cliff, still holding her shoulder. Kaya lifts her head to the sound of a hawk crying in the sky. The bird lands on the ground next to her. "Hey there, got something for me?" She reaches into the canister on the bird's back and pulls out a note and reads it to herself. "Well, Rin, it looks like this mission is a go." The bird squawks at Kaya's words and flies off. Kaya walks back into the cave and starts gathering her weapons back into her pouch. She straps it to the back of her black shorts that only come up to the top of her knees and ties another to her right leg. She wraps her arms with white cloth up to her elbows, covering up the tattoos along her arms. She wears a loose fitting teal shirt with a strange sword strapped to her back. She sighs aloud, "I hope I don't have to use this today." She pulls out the hilt from its sheath and examines it, her fingers running down the red engravings. "It's too special to use against the Leaf." She stands up and walks to the mouth of the cave. She watches a flock of birds fly along the horizon. "It's time." With that she jumps out of the cave and makes her way towards the Leaf Village.

"Kakashi! Kiba! Neji! Naruto!" Lady Tsunade sits in her desk looking at the team of four. "I want you four to go out on a rendezvous mission outside the leaf village and pick up information on one of our missing ninja.

"Which missing one are we talking about here?" Neji asks Tsunade calmly but firmly, his white eyes not blinking.

She looks at Kiba then back down at her desk. "I can't tell you which one. But the person you'll be meeting with has information that we need in order to pinpoint her location." Kiba breaths a short but quick breath. Lady Tsunade looks at his face and sees that he knows which missing ninja she's talking about. She takes a breath and continues talking. "I already briefed Kakashi on this mission. It's a simple D-Rank mission."

"Oh come on Granny Tsunade! Give us a real mission! We're amazing ninja! Give us an A-Rank for once!" Naruto squints his face in detest to the mission.

"NO! You're only going to get this mission!"

"But we're too awesome for D-Rank missions!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade slams her fists on her desk, making Naruto jump in place. "Do you see any medical ninja in this room?" Naruto looks back and forth. "No medical ninja means that if you get hurt in an A-Rank mission, you'll most likely die." Naruto's eyes widen. "You're almost always the first person to get hurt, and it's usually a serious wound. And I won't let that happen to a ninja like you. Do you understand me?" Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Kakashi stand wide-eyed in amazement.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Good. Now go and get your things together and leave right away. It's a simple information gathering mission. There shouldn't be too much trouble along the way." They all bow and file out of the room to gather their things.

Kaya continues to jump from branch to branch thinking along the way of what may happen. She stops and jumps to the ground below. Kaya walks to the path on her left and sits underneath a tree, facing towards where the leaf village would be. "I'm about 5000 Meters from the village, that should be far enough. I can't wait to see who's going to show up." She pulls out a cigarette from her pocket and lights it with her Zippo. Taking a long drag, she looks at the clouds and thinks aloud. "I hope to God there won't have to be a fight."

The team of four meets at the front gate of the village. "Is everyone here?" Kakashi asks everyone as he shows up.

"No. We're still waiting for Naruto, as usual. And I see that the rumor of you always being late is true." Speaks Neji as he has his arms folded across his chest.

Kakashi laughs and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess it is true. But at least you guys are on time!" Kiba and Neji glare at Kakashi as Naruto comes up running towards the gate.

"I'm here! I'm here! I'm here! Let's get going! What are you guys waiting for?" Naruto struggles to put his backpack on his back while jogging out of the village. Kakashi grabs Naruto's collar and pulls him back, making him fall on his back. "Hey! Kakashi-Sensi! What was that for?"

"I didn't say 'go' yet." Kakashi smirks and turns to address the rest of the team. "Even though this is supposed to be a simple information mission, we still need to be on our guard and not rush off. Right Naruto?" Naruto folds his arms and turns his head with a humph. "So we're going to keep an eye out for anyone who could be near. This is also so that way we can tell where the person is, that we're supposed to meet up with."

"Hey, Kakashi-Sensi, who is this person who we're supposed to meet, anyways? I mean, how did they even get information we're looking for?" Kiba tilts his head to the side while asking this question, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"We don't exactly know. It came from an anonymous source, apparently. We're just going to have to trust the information for now. But remember, keep your guards up! That goes especially for you, Naruto."

"Hey! I'm not as bad when I was younger!" Says Naruto as they start walking down the path, all of them beginning to argue soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As the team of four jumps from branch to branch, it remains silent. Kiba keeps a blank look on his face while Akamaru watches Kiba, worried. Naruto notices that Kiba remained quite the entire trip while Neji and Kakashi talked more of the plan and what might happen.

"Hey, Kiba." Naruto speaks somewhat softly, "So, what is your relationship between you and that Kaya girl?" Kiba looks over to Naruto and gives him a slight glare. "I mean, was she your friend? Were you two close?"

Kiba closes his eyes and sighs deeply. "Naruto," He looks over to Kiba, wide-eyed. "You of all people should remember her."

With a confused look on his face, Naruto speaks again. "What do you mean? Have I met her?"

Kiba growls and shouts, "Of course you met her! We were in the Academy together! All of us!" Kiba stops on a branch and goes down on one knee, clenching his fists. "We were all together…" Everyone else stops and looks back towards Kiba. Akamaru nudges Kiba's leg, trying to get him to move. Kakashi jumps to the branch Kiba is kneeling on and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Kiba, do you want to rest for a bit?" Kakashi semi-bends down to see his face, but Kiba gets up and turns.

"I'm just going to check the place around a bit. You guys can stay here and rest, for now. Come on, Akamaru." Kiba climbs onto the giant dog's back and jumps quickly into the vast amount of trees.

"Hey, Kakashi," Naruto asks while jumping next to Kakashi, "Is Kiba alright?"

Kakashi puts his hand on his hip as the other takes out his Make-Out Tactics book from his pouch. "We'll just have to wait and see, for the time being, Naruto." Neji and Kakashi jump to the ground to get some comfort as Naruto stands for a few extra seconds on the large branch thinking to himself.

_I wonder what's eating Kiba up that bad._ Then Naruto jumps down to join the others.

Kiba and Akamaru land on the ground down the path. "It looks like no one set up anything or any ambush is planned out for us. That's a good thing." Akamaru wines in agreement and sniffs the air some more. The dog growls towards dense trees and bushes. "What is it Akamaru?" Akamaru runs towards the bushes. "Wait! Akamaru!" Kiba runs in after Akamaru, his barking fading.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, shouldn't Kiba be back by now?" Naruto wakes up from a nap and asks Kakashi.

Kakashi looks up from his book for a minute. "Hmmm….I guess you're right. I wonder where he went off to." He stands up and puts his book back into his pouch. "Neji, see if you can find Kiba."

Neji stands up and nods in understanding. "Byakugan!" Neji stands still, only moving his eyes. He scans the forest area around them. "I found them! We have to leave now. There's someone else with him and Akamaru." Naruto jumps up and readies himself.

"Well come on! Let's go! What are we waiting for?" Naruto starts running into the trees. "Come on!"

"Naruto." Kakashi says without moving a single step.

"What? We need to get going!"

Neji steps towards Naruto who stopped running. "Kiba's the other way."

Naruto stands wide-eyed. "Oh…" He smiles his awkward smile and all three of them head in the direction of Kiba and Akamaru.

"Heh…So it looks like I've been spotted." A silhouette of a ninja leans on a tree and puts his hand on his waist. "And by a dog and some kid, I thought I was a better ninja than that."

"Well apparently you aren't! Who are you and why are you here?" kiba stands prepared to fight as Akamaru growls.

"Oh nothing. I'm just waiting for someone. I'm supposed to take them back with me."

Kiba narrows his eyes, "Waiting for who? A leaf ninja?"

The ninja laughs and stands up straight. "What would I have to do with a leaf ninja? Besides, the person I'm waiting for is a woman and a better ninja than you would ever be." Akamaru's ears go back as Kiba gasps in surprise. "Ahhh. So you know what ninja I'm talking about? Heh…well she'll be in my custody soon. Hope you two weren't close."

"You're not going to lay a single hand on her! Take my word, I won't let you!" Kiba crouches down into position. "Man-Beast clone!" Akamaru suddenly turns into an exact clone of Kiba in the same crouching position. "Akamaru, are you ready?" The Kiba clone nods. "Fang over fang!" the two begin spinning and crash into the man, knocking over ten trees in the process. Both land out of the spin and look around. "I think we got rid of him, Akamaru."

Laughing comes from above them. "Do you really think I'm that easy to kill? Seriously?" the man jumps from a tree behind Kiba. "I'm not going anywhere. You're the one who'll be dying today." A kuni then speeds infront of the man's face, nicking the tip of his nose. The man steps back and looks in the direction the kuni came from.

"I think Kiba is right. You're the one who's going to die." Naruto jumps into the battle field, another kuni in hand and ready to throw. Kakashi and Neji walk next to Naruto.

"No!" Kiba yells. "You guys go ahead! He's planning to take the ninja we're getting the information from!"

"Hmmm. That does seem to be the case, doesn't it?" Kakashi stands with his arms folded. "Are you sure you can handle him Kiba?"

"Yes! I'll be fine! Just go! Quickly!" Kiba pulls out a kuni and attacks the man full force but missing.

"You're going to be here a while kid!" says the ninja jumping back.

"Well," Neji starts, "Looks like we should get going. It's about time. We should be getting there."

"Right! Onward!" Says Naruto running ahead.

Kakashi sighs and Neji runs after the yellow-haired fool. "Every time…" With that, Kakashi follows them both.


End file.
